Meeting Grell A oneshot
by RinMinigawa
Summary: Another self insert written on a whim of what it would be like to meet Grell Sutclif. 3 lol He's wonderful.


I've always been a fangirl, dreaming of meeting my favorite bishies from various animes; but it was all just fantasy until I received a magic bauble from an anime convention and ever since, I never know where I'm going to end up. In this episode I fall into the world of Black Butler and all I knew was that I was in for simply…one hell of a ride.

As usual it began with falling, much like one does in a dream, falling down and down and jolting awake right before hitting the ground. My jolt happened with a crash that startled me awake with a shout. I was surprised anyway, but I immediately bristled with fear as I became aware the thing I fell upon was also making surprised noises and flailing about. I meant to stand up but stumbled instead and hit the floor with a startling thud and whipped myself around to see just what, or who, I had fallen on top of and my heart skipped a beat.

It was dark, save for a dim candle light flickering nearby, but that was more than enough to tell me exactly where I was. Unmistakable red hair glistened around a set of long black eyelashes framing a pair of starling wide green eyes.

"Grell-kun!" I squeaked, face turning nearly as red as the long locks trailing his back. My hands flew up to cover my mouth. The surprise on his face turned to stricken curiosity.

"You know me?' he said, looking around behind him and pointing at himself. "What is the meaning of this intrusion? Does your kind simply go about plopping on people in the dead of night?" he struck a pose with his finger and thumb holding his chin.

"Well uh, actually yes it seems I make a habit of doing that, b-but please understand I can't control when it happens, where I appear, or who I happen to fall on top of. It's a complete accident…well mostly."

"Mostly? My dear what ever do you mean?" his eyes looked me over as he seemed to be distracted from his question, "My, what a pretty red nightgown you have there."

I looked down, sure enough, I was dressed in a floor length, modest red nightgown covered in accenting ruffles made of silk. Well at least I was me, correct gender and everything. Sometimes these adventures meant a body swap too.

"Thank you," I decided to act shy, turning my face away and lifting a hand to my cheek, "I…I know it's your favorite color. That must be why I'm wearing it."

He blinked a moment, looking at me over his crimson framed glasses. His lips pursed but widened into a grin. "You are positively adorable! Come now, come, sit with me and tell me what's going on dear."

He was already at my side, he smelled good, fruity, sort of like a girl, but nice. Tentatively, I took his hand as he helped me up.

"Start at the beginning," he cooed.

"Well, someone like you might understand. I have an affliction of sorts. It seems…when I like someone, I tend to randomly appear out of thin air and fall on top of them for no reason at all. And then I never know how long I will be in their world before I disappear and fall on someone else. You see, I saw you…I guess you could say I know everything about you, I decided I liked you…so here I am. I'm really not sure how it all works.:

"I'm sorry darling you're not making the least bit of sense," he said, "but judging by the fact you did appear out of nowhere and fall on me means something you said is true. Not what's all this about 'liking' me hmm?"

"Well," I blushed, stomach knotting up. We were on a red sofa, unique and ornate, Victorian style with hard cushions. "You know how you feel about Sebastian? Something like that."

His eyes flashed, "You know my Bassy?"

"The same way I know you, thought like you, he doesn't know me…" My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Sebastian too.

"I think there's only one way to sort this out." He said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly I was stabbed in the chest, right below my breasts. Grell's arm was around my back and out poured the reels upon reels of my life flashing before my eyes. He saw it, the bauble at the con, the different flashes into different dimensions, my many adventures mixed in with the mundane of my usual life.

"I see," said Grell sounding very intrigued, "What an interesting thing you are, ah, but I can't let you die; you aren't from this world, and you aren't on the to-die list either. So I'm afraid you'll have to live this one out or else I'll get myself in trouble again." He looked saddened but snapped his fingers so I would return to normal. I gasped, feeling my wounds heal.

I looked at him, he looked at me, blinking innocently. "Sorry about that, it was the only way to really know." He said, "You do have a way of dropping on people don't you?"

I wanted to be angry, but instead, I wanted to try something more out of character for myself. As he sat beside me, presumably deep in thought, I threw my arms around him, rubbing my cheek against his.

"AH GRELL-KUN YOU STABBED ME!" I said, sounding so happy. I was laughing actually, and I discovered I was actually quite pleased. He'd seen it all so I didn't have to worry about explaining or hiding things about my world. He was a reaper, so I'd understand at least, this was great!

He seemed surprised and hugged my back.

"You'll make me blush dear, stop it," he chuckled, "Oh my!"

It was making me so happy that I started to get light headed. He was warm, you wouldn't expect a reaper to be warm, he was dead wasn't he? Or rather, a different thing than death…I wasn't sure and I waited for him to push me away, but he didn't, just looked at me through his glasses.

"What's going on in here?" asked a very familiar drawling voice.

"Oh it's nothing Sebby-chan," I felt Grell's hand on my face, pushing me out of the picture, or trying to.

The Black Butler himself raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you kept after-hours guests Grell."

I wanted to join the conversation, but then Sebastian's red gaze fell on my chest….that hada pair of scissors sticking out of it.

"My lady you're injured!" even though the statement was worried, the butler sounded composed as always.

"Ah no, it's um.." I put up my hands and waved them like it was nothing but…

"Grell remove that unsightly weapon from the lady's chest, it's very improper to stab guests."

The redhead looked at me apologetically and ripped them free. It didn't hurt so much as it tingled, and left me with a torn nightgown that showed a lot of underboob. I covered myself with my arms.

"My lady, I apologize, please come with me. We'll find you something to wear."

"B-but?" started Grell,

"Don't worry my dear I saw everything, I came the moment I saw the flashing lights of Grell's film show. I apologize for his rudeness."

"And he ruined my pretty nightgown," I said, looking at him to see his reaction, even as Sebastian led me away. His hand rested gently on my upper back and we moved toward the door. He looked jealous, though I couldn't tell if it was because I was walking away with Sebastian or it it was because Sebastian was walking away with me. I was relieved that Sebastian had also seen the reels and knew my story. He gave me chills, but in a good way.

Grell wasn't about to stay behind, he was latched onto my arm.

"Oh no, I'm sure I could find her something suitable, she needs a woman's eye for such a thing. Surely the Earl's butler wouldn't have a thing for a lady like this to wear."

"Are we going shopping?" I asked, now I was being dragged along between the two.

"Not dressed like that my dear," purred Sebastian.

"I'll go for her," said Grell, batting his eyelashes, "find her something nice and red."

"That seems reasonable I suppose," said Sebby, "You go and I'll take her somewhere more private."

Grell stopped to wiggle in place, "Somewhere private to be alone with my Sebby! Oh my I'm so jealous!"

I was speechless, and Grell took my chin, leaning in suddenly as if to kiss me, but rather he spoke. I watched his sharp teeth behind tin lips, "I'll be back shortly, I can't leave you alone with my Bassy too long." And like that, he vanished, flickering out of sight like a phantom.

I blinked, heart racing.

"Well then, shall we?" asked Sebastian.

/end


End file.
